Mafia Queen
by Gajeel X Lucy
Summary: "Do I make you scared?" he asked me breathing in my ear from behind me "No, I have never been scared in my life" I said smirking "Is that a challenge? If yes then you're on" He is the Clown Prince She is the Mafia Queen
1. Intro

"Do I make you scared?" he asked me breathing in my ear from behind me

"No, I have never been scared in my life" I said smirking

"Is that a challenge? If yes then you're on"

He is the Clown Prince

She is the Mafia Queen

Joker aka Clown Prince of Gotham. Arrogant, Cruel, Heartless, Sexy God and a Psychopath. He is the number one male criminal in Gotham. He doesn't give a fuck of who he hurts. He is 5'9 with incredible build, green hair, red lips, tattoos, rings, and blue eyes. He can get anything he wants but now all he wants is Jade H. Scarlett

Jade H. Scarlett, sexy, fierce and a badass. She has been trained to be a killer ever since her parents were killed in front of her. Only being 5 and taken in by the mafia. Not suffering the death of her parents but also losing her sister and what any girl has gone through a Heartbreak. She is 5'1 with a sexy body, black hair, ice color eyes and everything a man wants but can't have

What happens when the Mafia make there way into Gotham. Joker starts thinking them as a threat. Jade wants to become number one in every city she crosses but what happens when some of her own family betrays her.

What happens if these two ever cross paths. Can they resist each other? Will they fall for each other? What happens when the Joker wants Jade all to himself?


	2. (1)

Jade H. Scarlet

I groan loudly as I hear the stupid alarm go off 'again'. Next time I have to remember to turn off snooze and just turn it off for good before I break it. Slowly, I open my eyes adjusting to the light as I sit upright in my bed. I wait to hear all the loud noises I hear every morning of all the male members eating or arguing but I hear nothing.

 _Well, that's a first_

I blink my eyes a few times and shake my head to clear my mind. Something must be wrong if they aren't being noisy. I grab my phone and check the time, it was 9:30 to be exact

 _Ok, something is wrong!_

Never in my 13 years living here has there being a morning without hearing that noisy, annoying bunch. You would think that the silence is better and finally getting some peace and quiet. Wrong! It could be they are meeting without me. Which is unacceptable! Or they aren't anywhere in the Mansion.

Since I need answers, I got up and started getting ready. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair, styled it in some loose curls, then changed into my outfit. A simple cropped white tee, black skirt, black leather jacket and my studded heel boots with red lipstick. I grab my gun from a place I call 'Angels of Death'. In this place I have a load of guns, knives, ammo, grenades etc even a bazooka.

I know what you're thinking why Angels of death? Isn't there only angels and devils? Well, my world it's where angels are corrupted or banished and become killers. Most people would have a whole room for jewelry, clothes, accessories but when you been trained with weapons since the age of 5. They become your most beloved boyfriend.

I grab a knife and hide it in my boot. A gun in the holster around my leg and the other holding another blade, hidden under my skirt. I also grab some brass knuckles into my jacket. Slowly, I make my way to the door without making noises. I stepped out of the room, closing it and inputting the code to lock it. I need it being the only girl in this place. I quietly tiptoe down the hallway, towards the first room the door slightly open. My hand immediately goes to my leg with the gun strapped to it, it's natural. I peck inside to see no one, completely empty.

 _Odd?_

I left the room, carefully descending downstairs towards the kitchen, yet still not a single sound or annoying burps. Living with only men you get use to it but sometimes I wish they could trust another girl, besides the maid. She only comes, clean and then leaves. I entered the kitchen to see it completely clean not a single person in sight. I raised a brow in confusion, I decided to check the other rooms. Still nothing...

Now, I had my second favorite gun in hand, heading to the opposite wing. I'm lucky I have my own office, of course not a big as the Boss. I'm only his right hand, most trusted out of everyone even if they knew Boss longer than me. I was trained to kill. If male sometimes female it was seduce then kill. For female is was befriend and then kill. I didn't like the idea of seducing but after a while you become a great actress.

I checked every office along the way, even checking the files for anything strange. Now I was on my way to the main meeting hall, where all the men and I gather for meetings. I began to hear muffle sounds, I placed my ear to the door. I managed to take a peek inside. I see most of the new trained men having a meeting. Without me?!

 _Trust no one but yourself_

My trainer's voice reminded me. It was the basic rule to survival. You could never trust anyone more than yourself. One day they could turn against you.

 **"She is becoming a threat! She is becoming too strong! We must get rid of her!"**

 **"It isn't as easy as it sounds! Babo gat-eun sonyeon (Korean for idiotic boy) that voice belonged to the new leader of the newbies Albert**

I was confused who did they want to kill? Who was becoming stronger?

 **"What should we do to get rid of her? I refuse to be commanded by a woman! We all do! It is us, man's job to comman women! Not women command us!"**

 _Excusez-moi? (excuse me?)_

 **"We agree with you!"**

 **"We are way stronger than 50 trained men together. When we were only thirteen and she was one. Let's kill her!"**

 **"You are missing the 1 point! She is smart, she would be able to kill us one by one is she wanted, she is dangerous, faster than any of us! Better than all of us together! Plus, she is the right hand of the Boss, making her unbeatable at the moment"**

 **"What the fuck!"**

 **"What should we do?"**

 **"The day after tomorrow is the first dinner we are having with the Italian Mafia. Obvious that since our drug dealer has left us to do business with them. The others don't know, we make it look like the Italian Mafia attacked by killing her as well. If any suspect kill them. Now the meeting is over, go before she wakes up and the others arrive!"**

After hearing that I ran away to the other wing, towards my bedroom. Lucky for training, to flee a scene without a sound never miss your target, how to fight, how to defend yourself, how to act, and use knives. After 13 years you become a pro. I was better than anyone in this Mansion. I could pass the Boss if I wanted that's why he trust me more than anyone.

Then it hit me 'she'... was me

They were feeling threatened by me, they are afraid to cower behind me, they don't want to be overpowered by someone. These men are nothing but Cowards! Pussies! Assholes! Dickheads! Cocksuckers! Douchebags! At this very moment I just wanted to kill.

I wanted to break their fingers in many different possible ways and sticking up where the sun doesn't sun. I felt like ripping out their intestines. Then strangling it with them. Or burn them alive, all of them burned alive. They are nothing but traitors. No respect for family! If Boss knew he would not be happy the new recruits are going against me.

I knew I couldn't confront them just yet. I knew these 'good men' would die because of me! They wouldn't think twice before pulling the trigger. I made it to my bathroom and looked down to see my hands gripping the counter, hard, almost breaking it. My breathing was faster than usual, my eyes had this evil glint in them. I had to figure a way to kill them one by one slowly, making it a painful experience for them but joyful death to me.

 _The Italians_

Nothing would piss the newbies more than thinking I teamed up with the enemy. With that plan in mind, I grinned and a laugh escaped my mouth. After thinking of a perfect plan, I heard noises coming from downstairs. Meaning the others were back. I could tell them about the plan but they wouldn't believe me. I need to convince them. I walked into the kitchen like nothing happened before. There they were sitting around chatting, on their phones. As I was waiting the most annoying and perverted man in the gang came up to me, Lucas.

"Damn baby! I bet you got some missiles under those clothes of yours" he said, I rolled my eyes

"Actually I do! And if you don't walk away in 3 seconds I'll make sure those missiles break every bone in your body and rip them out" I said as I slowly let my hand run along my leg his eyes watching, thinking I would let him see under my skirt, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him with a sweet 'fake' smile

I didn't talk to anyone since I was busy with my own thoughts. Even though I still wasn't a open person in the world. While eating I heard Boss voice call for me, everyone else went quiet

"Jade! Meet me in my office in 10" I heard Boss then was gone

I finished my breakfast and made my way to the office. I walked in without knocking

"Ever heard of knocking?" Boss said, I smirked sitting down on th chair my feet on the desk

"Nope, Never, it kind of sounds a little foreign to me" I said

"Whatever"

"What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

"Hangover"

 _'Baka' (Idiot in Japanese)_

I nodded, "So, you called me for?"

"The day after tomorrow we are having dinner with the Italian Mafia, they are basically enemies since our drug dealer left us for them. So to make a good impression, wear something nice. We will have some fun!"

 _'Oh you have no idea how much fun we will have'_

I nodded and with that I walked out the huge office, smirking evilly all the way to my room.


	3. (2)

Jade H. Scarlet

On the way back, one of the men came through the door, running

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down dude, what's wrong?"

"One of our men was just killed"

That was all I need to hear to go with him straight to Boss office. I couldn't believe it, they were serious about the whole 'Kill them' thing. Who knew the newbies had guts to mess with the higher ups.

"Who got killed? Where and how?!" I demanded answers

"It was Luke. He was shot in the head 5 times near the chinese place close to the Mansion"

 _Luke_

He was one of the few I trusted in here. They killed him. He died because of me. I killed him. My anger had just shot up, I bursted into Boss office.

"What is this! How dare you come into my office without permission! How dare you disres-" Boss yelled as we broke into the office

"It's Luke. He was shot 5 times near the chinese place. He's dead" I yelled gripping the table

"What?" Boss growled

"Yes. Most likely suspect the Italian Mafia" the man next to me said, don't know his name

"Those fucking bastards!" he shouted, asking to be taken to the scene, I followed

Italian Mafia? It was this guy and his men's dirty work! What kind of leader was he is he lied to his family. He was sick, never be trusted. Along the way, I started imaging me ripping their hearts out, slicing his throat and giving the most painful death anyone could ever imagine. Of course, I'll make it slow, so he can feel the pain from inside out, wishing his mother never opened her fucking legs.

As we made it to the place I saw the lifeless cold body of Luke laying in front of us. I kept my face emotionless, I refused to show these weak people emotions. Boss stared at the body no emotion at all.

"Sad. Get rid of the body now. I don't want blood stains on my property" the guard nodded following order

"What are you going to do now?" I asked

"Nothing we do nothing until the dinner about that, there's a few things I want to discuss with you so meet me in my office, in exactly 15 minutes, not more" with that Boss disappeared

I walk into my room, till we reach Italy and go to dinner. I need to know all the things going on. Thank the Lord for my intelligence. I made my way it the 'Angel of Death' opening a drawer and took a box out. It had a small microphone. Now to find where to hide it where he won't notice and the hearing device in my ear.

I made my way to the newbies leaders room, it was so easy to get in. It's so obvious what the code was. I put the microphone in a secure place then left towards the Boss office.

"Come in" I heard Boss yell

"What about the dinner did you want to talk about?"

"I have a task you?"

"What?"

"When we will arrive at the dinner Giovanni De'Marco will be with us for most of the time. I want you to make sure he notices. Seduce him without him noticing and get out any information you can. Anything that has to do with his business, relations, people and things he cares about. At night though, after that we won't be seeing him again. He is strong, stronger than me if I'm admitting to it. I want his empire to fall from within, I want to kill him, he is currently at the top but not for long" Boss said with an evil glint in their eyes

I got up and walked closer to him. Walking behind him, for a second he was tense then relax. I placed my hands on his shoulders from behind and began to message him.

I whispered, "He will never see daylight again"

I walked towards the door

"How old is he?" I asked

"He's 26, he's a playboy. Has the looks, most woman call him the Sexiest Greek God on the planet. Don't fall for him understand?"

"I don't have much time to waste" I left, turned on the ear piece

 **"I'm fucking sick of this! Let's just kill her in her sleep"**

 **"No. We need her for now, Boss said we need to bring down De'Marco empire. She will try to get as much information as she can. Then we will kill her because we won't need her anymore"**

 **"Why do you want to help Boss bring De'Marco empire down?"**

 **"Because I want to be King of all the Mafia, I want to hold power he has, when he falls, Boss will be next and I will hold all that power"**

 **"Honestly, I hate the fact that Jade is overpowering us! She is a woman, women are meant to be beneath us men"**

 **"She is overpowering us in every way. Overpowering us in killing, in thinking, even in games but what I hate more is 'she' tells Boss what decision to make in 'Boss' business, she gives ideas. Who does she think she is? She is nothing but a whore!"**

 **"I never really liked her but you know, damn did she have one amazing body, besides she is a No. 1 female assassin she must be wild in bed, fuck! I wait a year for her to have sex with me but she doesn't! That bitch!"**

Ever since I was 5 years, I was trained to kill, how to survive, improvise, seduce, win at games. I was trained for 13 years. My first kill was when I was just 9 years old, I killed before even become a teen. They made me into the monster I am today.

 **"Hm, the dinner is in Italy so pack up we will be going to the safe house. We will stay three days. We leave tomorrow early in the morning"**

 **"Ok, but how men are going?"**

 **"It would only be Jade and at least 15 men. We don't need any distractions along with us now do we?"**

 **"Of course not, now excuse me I must go tell that bitch to start packing"**

I took out the ear piece and placed it back in the box. I heard loud knocks at my door and walked over to open it but it flew open by itself. Remember to always lock it. Leo stepped into my room and leaned against the wall and soon it started raining.

"Oh, look even the world started crying because of your existence" I shot at him, glaring

"Haha, funny! Start packing we are leaving for Italy tomorrow early" he said and then lefts

I closed the door, locking it before doing my business. I blasted some music on the speakers. I had to make it look like I wasn't taking a lot of things. In one suitcase were my weapons, 2 of every different knife, holsters, loads of ammo, different guns, sword, machine guns, grenades, smoke bombs, and my personal kit. The other suitcase had the clothes, lingerie, shoes/heels, shirts and jeans. Plus the dress I would wear for the dinner. As I finished it was late so I made my way to dinner.

"Jade"

"Jade"

"Jade!"

"Jade H. Scarlett!"

My full name being shouted pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at eh source of the voice, Avery. Avery the third-in-command. He has more power than other but not as much as me. Even though he has been here longer I got the Second-in-command rank in this family.

"What?"

"I been calling you for last five minutes but you weren't listening, what you thinking?"

"How I was going to seduce the King of all Mafia Kings" He nodded

~? Phone call~

"Do you know what time it is?" a voice said, groaning, looking at the clock it read 2 a.m

"I do but not like I care" they growled "Now I have a favor to ask?"

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"If it could, I wouldn't be calling! Now I will soon be in your area, but for now I need some of your best men to protect me from the shadows. I believe you will agree to this if you don't want your dear family hurt. Remember what happened last time. I expect them in Italy early in the morning" the voice hung up

"Good, how annoying!" he groaned getting up to get everything ready


	4. (3)

Jade H. Scarlet

~dream~

 _"Shoot him" my 9 year old self was ordered_

 _"Why? What did he do?" I asked breathing_

 _I was told to shoot someone, kill someone I had never killed a person in my entire life._

 _"When ordered something, you do so. Understood?" my Trainer Tatsu said to me_

 _"But what's wrong with knowing the reason for killing someone before killing them?" I asked_

 _"You're a curious girl, Hisui" she said walking around me in a circular manner (Hisui= Jade in Japanese)_

 _"Being curious is good, but not for an assassin sweetheart. Assassins are supposed to kill no matter what the reason, they don't need to know the reason, all they need to do is kill" I was told_

 _"What if I'm not meant to be an assassin?"_

 _Tatsu stood closely behind me and leaned her head near my ear and spoke_

 _"Shoot. Him"_

 _I didn't think twice before I pulled the trigger and watched the blood come out of his lifeless body._

 _"Do you regret it?" I shook my head_

 _"No"_

 _I didn't regret killing that person, I felt nothing but I didn't feel numb either. I didn't regret a single moment that day_

 _"Congratulations you passed the first step of being an assassin"_

 _"There's more?"_

 _"When you're an assassin, you never stop learning. You keep finding new ways to perfection, but you'll never reach it"_

 _"Why is being curious bad for an assassin?"_

 _"An assassin is supposed to kill, torture as told no matter what the reason, they master in killing, they don't turn away from the sight of blood"_

 _"When an assassin starts to interrogate, they get killed. Why? Because they just can't, they get into the wrong business. They start doing things out of their league. Things not apart of their jobs and that is unacceptable"_

 _She whispered in my ear, 'Curiosity kill the cat' and for people like me it would be terribly painful. That's the last time I saw her_

Slowly opening both of my eyes I sat upright on my bed, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand while thinking of the dream. I remove the warm sheets off me and stepped out of bed. Walked over to the bathroom and took a towel and used the toilet before getting into the warm shower. A warm shower has always relaxed me. I let the warm water drop over me as I closed my eyes. Feeling the warm water sooth my tense muscles and I sighed in relaxation.

I began to add shampoo to my hair before washing my body. After showering, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair to let it air dry. Feeling refreshed I walked over to the closet. I picked out a strapless crop top, black skinny leather jeans, a biker sleeveless jacket, and heel ankle boots. I thank the created of studded or heel boots, they are beautiful in every way. I secured my gun and a blade. I took my purse and left the room. I arrived at the front to see a limo with a guard and driver waiting for me. I walked over and handed them my suitcases.

"Where's is Boss and the others?"

"Behind you darling" I turn to see Boss followed by the devils

"You know considering that I'm a woman, aren't you guys supposed to be ready before me?"

"Every man has their own need" Zack said

"Aren't you taking too much with you?" Charlie said amused, I fake scoff

"Are you kidding me? In my entire 13 years here I haven't had a vacation! I'm taking every chance I get!"

"Okay! Don't get your panties in a twist! I know you want me!" he said laughing while getting into the limo

I roll my eyes as the others laugh, faking a smile "You're right I do want you, a lot actually, that I dream about you to know that you aren't a go go, you're a no no darling" I said smirking as his face dropped

'Chienne' (Bitch)

Along the way~

"Jade, how are you going to seduce De'Marco?" Boss asked me

"The same way I have done all my life. But I'll be more careful considering he is dangerous"

"Good, don't get killed"

"And what makes you think I'm going to get killed?"

"The fact that De'Marco is the most strongest man alive in the Mafia business, maybe intelligent"

"Trust me, I'm not dying today, tomorrow, or the day after that or anytime soon" I smirk

Finally we arrive at the airport, I get out the limo grabbed my cases. I step foot into the jet and sighed. Going to the main closet I hang my dress.

"No one. I repeat no one will dare to ruin my dress that's in the closet!" I warned grabbed a glass of whiskey

"Fine, not like we want to. Wouldn't want to get my balls chopped off" Frank said

The flight to of Korea to Rome wasn't very long. I had nothing to do just lay there and listen to music or hear their talking voices, trying to hold back from killing that very moment. Call me brutal or whatever you want, I have been taught these things since I was a child. Now it's apart of me. The monster they made me, I know I can't have a normal life. Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I wasn't drag into the Mafia world. What I could have become? Would I have been kind-hearted or still the same monster I am today? Would I have friends that were actually women and not murderers?

"Jade"

"Jade"

"Jaddddeeee"

I felt someone shake me awake as I opened my eyes, "Get off your ass, we're here" Fritz woke me up

I stood up from the sofa and went to the closet taking out the dress and stepped out of the jet. I had to squint my eyes because of the bright sunlight blinding me. I stepped off and stretched my legs heading over to the parked limo, handing the driver the dress.

"Don't. Ruin. The. Dress" I said, menacing

His face went pale and he nodded his head before quickly scurrying to put the dress away nicely. He looked at me asking if it was okay the way he put it. I nodded and thanked him before entering the limo to see Boss, Charlie and Fritz.

Everyone in the Korean Mafia has heard about me, most haven't met me. So when I stepped inside, their first guess was 'Female Assassin'. Boss and the others came up from behind me. Boss lead the way showing each room, then my room. I looked around before going back to limo for my things and the dress. The Mansion was big and beautiful but not as much as the one in Korea. I took my dress to the room, hanging in the closet before going back for my suitcase. I see a man bringing them in already.

"I never asked for your help" I said plainly

"I know, but anything for a pretty girl" he said flirtatiously

"Whatever" I spat and turned away

"You know I don't understand why they are so afraid of you, you're short, you're a girl and thin nothing like Ronda Rousey"

"What's your name"

"Mark"

"Well Mark, how about I show you why?" I said, challenging him

"I'll lead the way" he said

I followed him to the training room. I took off my boots stepping onto the mat, he did the same and stood in front of me. Others who were there stopped what they were doing to watch us. He went for a punch but I dodged it. I grabbed his arm twisting it and flipping him over my shoulder. When he was on the floor I took his arm twisting it further, no mercy.

"Do you know why they are afraid of me?" I asked in a low voice, he nodded "Get this through that thick empty skull of yours. Women are not be underestimated, we can do things the same as men or even better" I let go and walk out the room

Bit later~

"Jade!" Boss called out

"What?"

"De'Marco called me, the dinner has been moved to tonight. It's 2pm. Go get ready, be ready by 6 we have to be there at 7, it's a long ride" Boss said

"Where?"

"In one of the hotels he owns. It's far so it's a long drive" I nodded leaving to my room

I showered, shampooed again, washed my body. After I was done I used the blowdryer on my hair and wore my white lingerie set. After spending an hour making my hair perfect, I started on my makeup. Then grabbed my dress, it was a short black dress showing off my figure perfectly.

"Don't you look stunning?!" I heard Lucas say wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Fuck off!" I hissed hitting his hand away "Is everyone ready?" I asked, he was dressed in a tux

"Let's go shall we?" Boss said smirking

Finally we reached our destination and I looked up the building it was beautiful. Boss got out of the car and the driver opened the door on my side. I set my arm threw Bosses as we walked towards the entrance and there stood a handsome man. I noticed we were walking towards him, my eyes meeting his crystal blue eyes.

"De'Marco!" Boss called out

Standing in front of me was Giovanni De'Marco, the most powerful man in the Mafia. The sexist greek god according to all the women.


	5. (4)

Jade H. Scarlet

"Ahh, Mr. S" his voice was rich velvety and pure seductive with a hint of an Italian accent

"De'Marco! Call me, Lu, no need for formalities" Boss said with a fake smile

"Of course! And who would this beautiful young lady be?" he said looking at me

"Jade H. Scarlet" I say holding my hand out

"Giovanni De'Marco" he said, kissing my hand "I must say I have heard many things about you Ms. Scarlet" De'Marco spoke as we walked inside

As we walked in I say others to many to be just his gang. I'm guessing he invited others.

"I hope they are good, Mr. De'Marco" I say, seductively

"Just Marco" he said looking into my eyes

"Then I deserve to be called Jade by you Marco"

"I'll add it to my list" he smirked "By the way it depends on the personality"

"And how would you take it? Good or bad?" I said getting closer

"I must say they are astonishing" he spoke, seductiveness in his voice 'He is good'

We were so close I could smell his cologne. Two men then approached I took a step back so did he but his eyes never left mine. The two that approached were also good-looking.

"I would like you to meet Alessandro and Jenoah" Marco spoke

I looked over the two men and notice a band on Jenoah's left hand. He is married. Alessandro is almost say height as Marco. I nodded at both before extending my hand.

"Jade H. Scarlet"

"Ahh, the Mafia's Demon I'm meeting here correct?" Alessandro spoke

I was known as the Demon for being deadly, not to be messed with, and a badass. I was seen as a monster without emotions.

"Yes, correct" I responded "I see my name is well known here"

"You make young boys have nightmares" Boss spoke chuckling and I fake a laugh

"Gentlemen I would like you to meet my third-in-command and fourth-in-command, Avery and Lucas" Boss says

Marco did nothing but nod turning his attention back to me.

"It was nice meeting you but I think Jade and I will get some drinks" I raised a brow then nodded

Marco walked towards me taking my hand in his as we walked to the bar.

"Red or white?" he asked

"I thought we were getting champagne"

"A man can change his mind" he spoke

"And I thought only women did that"

"I'm a very unique kind of man, Jade"

"Boss and Albert want to see your empire fall" I spoke quickly

"Who doesn't?" he said

"No you don't get it, he wants me to seduce you, get info as much as I can. Then Albert wants to take down Boss. Take me to dance, have to make this look real" I said giggling

He obeyed quietly and downed his wine. Taking my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor. One hand on my waist the other in my hand. He pulled me closer, we danced closely, I could smell his cologne again.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked

"It's a long story that I will tell you once we are alone but for now I am no longer working for him. He doesn't know that" I say

"Take me to a separate room and I'll explain" I whisper in his ear

I saw Boss and gave him an unnoticeable nod. Marco grinned leading me out the ballroom towards the elevator. I could feel his gaze burning holes in my back. We step out and into the room, as the doors closed he spoke

"Speak" his voice demanding

I sighed, "Yesterday I overheard well, more like eavesdropped on Albert and the newbies planning on killing me because I was becoming too powerful, I was better than them, and because I usually give Boss commands on what's right. Long story short they want me dead, help Boss bring down your empire and then take him down to keep it all to himself. So what better way to piss them off than working against them. And one thing, if someone is going to bring Boss downfall... it's me!"

We walked to another set of doors

"Their plan was to kill me today, after I had gotten your information. Then blame my death on you. I can be your assassin and help you defeat Albert. Then Boss. I know all their secrets"

He looks at me shocked, then his eyes are emotionless again, "What makes you think I trust you"

"Because I don't do jokes and I don't lie"

"Prove it!"

"You are the largest target and they won't stop till you are dead. They want to torture your loves one. Remember as soon as I walk out of this building, the opportunity to be ahead will die with me. I can help you make history, I can help you make them have the most painful deaths" I say opening the door, the door was shut and I was turned and up against it

Marco was quick with his movements. He had me pressed against the door, his body was pressed against mine and his face inches away from mine.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"I want my revenge, they killed my family and took my sister to who knows where. I spent the last 13 years trusting them, working for them, Tatsu trained me, Boss took me in ever since I was 5. My first kill was when I was 9. He made me into the monster I am today. After all these years what do I get? Them trying to kill me? I don't think so!" I angrily push him off

"What does he plan? I want detail"

"They want to see your empire fall, kill your loves one, they are thirsty for blood, money, and power. Those three making them blind. He wants to see you crumble from within and never see the daylight"

He was angry, he was gripping the oak desk so hard his knuckles began to turn white

"Marco there is a chance they will team up with the Irish. Trust me, you need me! Nothing will make they more angry than seeing me work with you and that they weren't able to kill me"

"Fine but if I catch you doing anything suspicious I won't hesitate killing you!" he said

"I'm only loyal to those loyal to me. If not you will find the same faith as the others I slaughtered" I said, grinning "But one thing I will take over after Boss is gone and I would like to keep you as a partner"


End file.
